Various devices have been proposed for use with an ordinary reed-type harmonica to amplify sound output level. Some of the proposed devices have proved unwieldy, being much larger than the harmonica itself and thus not susceptible of easy handling. Others have proved dangerous, with the use of some appreciable voltage applied to the harmonica or the pick-up unit, in an area only inches from the mouth of the user. Still others have proved unduly expensive because of their precise tailoring to only one model of a harmonica.
It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a sound chamber apparatus for use with a harmonica, which apparatus is relatively small and easily mounted to the harmonica.
Another important object is to provide such an apparatus with no significant voltages applied to the chamber or the pick-up device.
It is another important object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which is readily removable and can be easily mounted on a great variety on those harmonicas presently marketed.
Another significant object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which has improved sound quality as compared with known sound chamber devices.
An important object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which in no way interferes with a normal handling and operation of the harmonica.